The present invention relates to a traffic sign recognition system.
In view of preventing danger etc., it is undesirable to be unaware of a traffic sign installed on a road. JP2014-120111A discloses an art in which a detector for detecting a line of sight of a driver driving a vehicle is provided and if a viewing direction (line of sight) of the driver does not match with a direction of a traffic sign ahead of the vehicle, it is considered that the traffic sign is not viewed by the driver and caution information is displayed.
Incidentally, even when the viewing direction of the driver matches with a direction of a traffic sign, it cannot be said for sure that the traffic sign is viewed by the driver. In other words, for example, in an environment with poor visibility, such as when a surrounding of a traffic sign is dark at night or in snow or rain, it is difficult to see the traffic sign itself clearly. Therefore, even if the viewing direction of the driver matches with the direction of the traffic sign, the driver often does not notice the traffic sign or cannot clearly understand the meaning of the traffic sign.